Music vs Mafia
by kakashixangela
Summary: Done with the Shikon, she returns home only to find him standing there waiting for her. With shocking news she becomes alight with new determination. On to a new future in a new country. Boys Over Flowers/Inuyasha Co-authored by Overuse of Emoticons


Summary: After her travels in the past, she has finally returned to the future, for good. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru was there waiting for her. Adopting her as his sister, he informs her of all that has happened. After discussing some things, she had agreed to become his successor. When all of that was done, she finished her schooling as the top of the class, becoming Vice President of Taisho Inc. and being sent off to…….WHERE? SOUTH KOREA?! And….WHAT?! She has to repeat high school? What fate shall befall Korea? Inuyasha/Boys Over Flowers (Korean version) crossover

Pairing: Kagome/Ji Hoo (G Who) or Kagome/Woo Bin

AN: Hi hi! If any of you were wondering…I'm not feeling lazy as of now….so I decided to make a new one! ^ ^ This is a crossover between the anime Inuyasha and the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers. It was a total hit here in the Philippines but I'm not really sure about in the other countries. There will be other pairings such as Jan Di (Jan D) /Jun Pyo (June Pyo) and Yi Jeong (Yi Jong)/Ga Eul (Ga you'll). Hehe that's just for the pronunciation. Hope you enjoy this! And BTW I think one of my friends: Overuse of Emoticons will also write one…but I dunno when it'll be posted. RnR please! ^ ^

Chapter 1 ~ I'm Back

Inside the well house of one Higure Shrine was a young woman in her late teens. She looked to be about 16 years old. She had long raven hair that fell to her waist, healthy pale skin and beautiful blue eyes with specks of silver. Typical features for an Asian beauty except for the eyes, which was what made her stand out from all the rest. Her body adorned a black off the shoulder sweater some blue jeans and black doll shoes. She also had with herself an almost worn out yellow backpack.

"It's over….It's finally over. /sigh/ I wonder what they're all doing now." She said. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, the only daughter of Kunloon Higurashi and the only granddaughter Rei Higurashi.

_Flashback_

"_We did it. We finally did it." she said. The battle for the shards of the Shikon no tama has finally ended, but at a price. With silent tears running down her face, she remembered the last moments of her dear companions. A few of them still remained such as Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshoumaru and Kouga. _

_But unfortunately in the midst of the battle, Sango and Miroku were killed by Naraku's minions. Sango, while fending off some of the lower class demons, failed to notice Kanna standing behind her. With a white glow coming from the mirror, her soul was sucked inside. Miroku, seeing what had happened charged forward with rage. "Raaaaggghhhh! You shall pay for what you have done!" He was able to get the mirror from Kanna but Sango's body was already being eaten and torn apart by the demons._

_He dropped down on his knees, "No…..Sango…..NO!" With him mourning the loss of his intended, he failed to notice the blades of wind flying towards him. His life ended at the hands of Kagura, Naraku's servant._

_But now, all of that was in the past. Once Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru combined all their attacks, they were able to break through Naraku's barrier and successfully destroy the vile spider hanyou. _

_All Kagome had to do now was combine the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama and make a wish. They only needed two more shards. She turned towards Kouga. Knowing what was being asked of him, he quickly took out the shards from his legs and gave them to her. "I don't need them anymore. I'll always do anything for ma woman." He grinned weakly. He had also lost some important people. His comrades Ginta and Hakkaku…were slayed by Naraku. The two were busy defending Kagome to notice the tentacles coming their way. They were both stabbed through the heart._

_Kagome gently took the last two shards from him. Because of what he said, the tears fell at a rapid pace. She empathized him. 'I-I have t-to be strong….for all of t-them.' She thought. Closing her eyes she cupped all the shards in her hands, she enclosed them in her palm and called upon the spirits of the Shikon. With a bright light surrounding her, she suddenly vanished._

_~Somewhere~_

_She opened her eyes only to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She was currently in a clearing surrounded by Sakura trees in full bloom. She looked around only to find nothing there. 'Where am I?'_

"_Child, look in front of you."_

_She faced the middle of the clearing where a woman's body started to form. When the body was fully formed, she was surprised to see who it was. "Mi-Midoriko-sama? If you're here…then I must be…" Kagome whispered._

"_Yes, child. Currently ye are _inside _the Shikon. I am here to grant you're wish. Now state your wish child." _

_Kagome pondered on her words. Up until now she still hadn't thought of a pure enough wish. She was afraid to think that if she wished on the Shikon, then she will be sent home, never to see her friends in the past again._

"_Do no fret child. Speak your heart's desire. Your wish shall be granted. Ye have gone through many hardships. Such was your fate. The Kamis have decided to grant you any wish you may please."_

_With that said and done. Kagome got lost in her thoughts. 'What do I really want?......' Her eyes widened in realization. "I-I now know what I want. I……I want things to be the way they're supposed to be. Please." A lone tear slipped from her eye._

_A smile appeared on the other woman's face. "If that is what you want…..It shall be granted. Live a long and prosperous life, child." In a flash of light she disappeared and Kagome noticed that she was once again back in the clearing where the battle had begun._

_End Flashback_

'That's how it all ended. Now I'm back in my own time. The Jewel has reentered my body. Hopefully it won't resurface again.' She thought.

She bent down to get her backpack and walked out of the well house. Looking around the shrine grounds, she headed straight for the main house when she noticed a figure standing next to the Goshinboku. It was apparent that the figure was a he. He was tall, about 6'11 in height, had long silver hair in a low ponytail, pale skin and wearing an expensive looking Armani business suit.

'Wait a second….long silver hair……silver hair?....Can it be?'

She walked closer to the figure to inspect him more. "Um, excuse me sir. Sorry to interrupt you but do you need anything? The shrine isn't open for tours until 12 in the afternoon." She said. The man turned to face her and to her surprise, it was the same man she was thinking about.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" She stood there with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her mentor and adopted elder brother was standing right in front of her. But didn't she just say goodbye a while ago?

"Kagome, that look is unbecoming of one of your status." A small smile could be seen on his face. He stepped closer to her and enveloped her in a hug. "This one has missed you, imouto." He whispered in her ear.

Tears began to appear in her eyes. "I-I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." She said. She wrapped her arms around his back and began to sob softly into his shoulder. She knew that demons had long life-spans, but not _this _long. Imagine that only a while ago you had to say goodbye to your most precious companions and then when you got back to your time, one of them was already there waiting for you. There's only so much a girl can handle.

She pulled away from him to scan his features. He still looked the same yet with the absence of his markings, it was a change for her. She dried her tears and spoke, "So what happened when I left?"

He smirked. "It is a long story, why don't we get inside before discussing such things?" With that he led her towards the shrine's main house and ushered her inside. "Do not fret, I have already informed you family of who I am and what I shall be discussing with you." She nodded enthusiastically. She scanned the inside of the house hoping to find her family, but sadly they weren't there. When she went into the kitchen, she saw a small note lying on the table.

_Kagome, _

_Me, jii-chan and Souta are going to visit some of our relatives in Hokkaido. We shall be gone for 2 weeks. I left you some money and the keys to the house. Please take care. And oh it's alright, we already know who Sesshoumaru is. I just can't believe that my baby girl is the adopted younger sister of the most influential business man in Japan. _

_P.S. Please try not to raid the fridge, we just stocked up on food yesterday, I wouldn't want to come home just to find my fridge barren. _

_Love,_

_Kaa-san ^ ^_

'Hehe, Okaa really knows how my mind works. I really wanted to raid the fridge, /sigh/ too bad, oh well' she thought. "Hey Sess, want something to eat or drink?" she shouted back in the living room. "Tea shall be sufficient." She started to brew some green tea and while waiting got herself a few pocky sticks. Munching on the delicious treat, she brought the tea back to the living room and served it to Sesshoumaru. She sat down on the couch opposite of where he was sitting.

"Now, what did you want to talk about Sess?" She calmly took a sip from her tea. She watched take a sip from his tea as well. He set down his tea on the tray.

"Well, things have been going well in your absence. Since you wished on the Shikon, Sango and Miroku have been resurrected and have already passed away but luckily they had lots of children to continue the line of demon slaying. Inuyasha mated with Kikyo and is still alive till now. I do believe they have 3 kids: 2 girls and 1 boy. Kouga remained unmated because he still holds a torch for you. He is working under me in my company. Jaken and Kirara are still around. Rin married some noble lord in the western land and had 5 kids. She has already passed away. And I myself am running multi-billion dollar company, Taisho Inc. That's about all that happened."

She nodded. She needed some time to take all of this in. Inuyasha is still out there with Kikyo as his mate. 'Inu, I'm so glad you got what you deserved. A life full of happiness.' She thought smiling. 'Kouga is working with Sess…and still has a liking for me. It's really flattering but, /sigh/ I can't see him as anything more than a brother.' She pouted at that thought.

Sesshoumaru sat there watching the varying emotions flit through her face. He smirked. She still is very amusing. One would be surprised at how many mood swings she could have at a time, yet she still remains kind and caring to everyone even though she has a very fiery temper.

"I'm glad everyone's okay, but what about Shippo? Is he alright? Does he have a mate? If he does then who?" she asked. She really wanted to know what happened to her 'son'.

He smiled at that. "Yes, the kit is doing well. He has mated with a thunder demon, her name was Souten I believe." With all said, the two of them kept discussing other things such as, how was business, schooling, shrine duties, etc.

"Ah yes, Kagome, since you are my adopted younger sister, and as you can see I have no plan of taking a mate, you shall be my heir and successor."

1….2….3….

"WHAT?! You expect me to take over your business?! B-but I-I haven't even finished my studies, yet how can you expect me to run your company? Don't you know how low my grades are?"

He then started to chuckle at her. "Yes, this one is very aware of your status at school. I presume that you will start to study harder so that you excel in your classes. No heir of this Sesshoumaru shall be nothing but the best." He left it at that. No more discussion. She shall do what he said or else……

"Imouto, I'm sure you will do your best or do you really want a repeat of your past training sessions under me and some of my generals?"

She paled at that thought and began to sweat bullets. 'I do not want a repeat session of _that_. There's only so much a human can handle in one lifetime. I'll do anything for my family. I have so much to repay them for.'

With all this new information she stood up and said, "Alright, I accept. I'll become the top of my class, become your heir, and do my best in everything I can do. I owe you this much, Aniki-sama. I also want to do this for my family. I want to repay them all for their kindness and their sacrifices."

Determination bubbled inside her. A new light entering her eyes.

With all that has happened today, a new future awaits her and maybe even a new love.

AN: Hi hi! My lazy syndrome has completely left me! But I think I won't be updating for a long time…again….-.- doh coz' I got some major exams coming up and I need to maintain my rank as 2nd/3rd best in class…..Boys Over Flowers is the live Korean version of "Hana Yori Dango" Hope you guys enjoy reading! ^ ^ RnR please! I needs lots of reviews….and if you want to request something for this story…don't hesitate to tell me…but if it's like complaining and bitching bout this being so lame…..I might just have to answer back….hehe please enjoy peoplezzzz! ^ ^


End file.
